I Choose You
by Princess171
Summary: "Caroline you're my best friend," Stefan said reaching for her hand. Caroline scoffed turning away, "Yeah well maybe I don't want to be just friends anymore!" Stefan and Caroline have been best friends for years. That was until Stefan meets Katherine' lookalike Elena Gilbert. Caroline realizes what she had with Stefan and doesn't want to lose it! How can she move on? Can she?
1. Chapter 1

Dance with me

 **Hey everyone, So this is my story hope you enjoy!**

 _ **Life is like riding a bicycle.**_

 _ **To keep your balance**_

 _ **You must keep moving.**_

 _ **-Albert Einstein-**_

Caroline walked into the Salvatore boarding house's living room where everyone was laughing and dancing. She smiled at what a great job she had done. With everything going on she was super excited to finally get back to normal. She walked past a couple making out and screwed up her nose. It's been a while since she'd had a boyfriend. A few years actually. As she walked into the middle of the room she saw her best friend Stefan standing there looking uncomfortable. She laughed at his uncomfortable stance and walked over to him.

"Hey," she said looking everywhere but at his face.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"I just find it weird. How we have to move every few years. I find it weird being back here," she said pointing to the house. They were both vampires, both turned by the conniving bitch Katherine. It had been ten years since she was turned.

"You'll get used to it. Come on let's go have some fun," He said reaching out to grab her hand but she pulled away.

"I don't want to have some fun. I want a distraction," She said to Stefan before pulling away. He grabbed her hand this time and pulled her closer.

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked her again. She just look at him waiting for it to click.

"Your mum died today," he said sadly.

"Yeah that's why I need a distraction," She said looking at a cute boy with dark hair in the corner.

"Come on Care," he said laughing, "You can do better than him."

"Your right," she looked at a boy with blonde hair and the bluest eyes she had ever seen. She walked off not noticing the sad look on Stefan's face.

* * *

She walked past Stefan, boys following her every move including the blue-eyed boy. She had on a little black dress and red heels that made her look elegant yet sexy. She swept her blonde hair to the side and leant down to grab a beer. When she stood up the blue-eyed boy was standing there his eyes scanning her body.

"Hey," she said seductively.

"Hey, you new? I haven't seen you around before," He yelled over the music.

"Yeah I'm from Chicago," she said taking a sip from her cup.

"Matt," he said holding out his hand.

"Caroline," She shook her hand.

"Hey you want to get out of here?" He asked her quickly. She smiled and followed him her hand in his. She past Stefan and waved at him. He gave her a small smile and she laughed at him.

They walked up the stairs to Stefan's room since the others were already occupied. As soon as she had shut the door he pinned her against the door kissing her neck and collarbone.

She ran a hand through his hair pulling his shirt up. Their lips finally connected and she opened his mouth diving her tongue inside. He moaned and ran his hands down the side of her body groping her ass. She sighed against his mouth but pulled away so she could take her dress off. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. He kissed her back angrily.

Suddenly the door burst open and Stefan walked in. He looked between the two of them and coughed awkwardly.

"Hey Stefan," She said, "We were just…"

Stefan gave her a look.

"Matt could you give us a minute," she said. Matt ran out of the room leaving her and Stefan alone. Stefan eyes skimmed over her noticing her lacy black bra. He coughed and bent down picking up her dress. He threw it at her and she caught it. She pulled it on and sat down on his bed.

"What's wrong? I was having a really good time," Caroline said.

"Yeah! Well Caroline you can't just distract yourself every time something goes wrong. Your mother wouldn't have wanted this…" He trailed off as soon as he realised that he had hit a hard spot.

Her eyes were glossed with tears as she calmly spoke to him, "You know what Stefan. You have been my friend for years. Don't even go there. Are you jealous or something?" She asked hopefully. It wasn't as if it was a secret anymore. She had fallen for Stefan the moment he had walked into her school.

"Caroline you are also my best friend. And honestly I don't want to see you get hurt. We have school tomorrow… maybe you should get some rest. The party's over." Caroline shoved past Stefan towards her own room where she immediately showered. She wrapped a towel around her body and walked into her room where Stefan sat on her bed.

"Uh excuse me? What are you doing here?" She said angrily.

"I'm not here to fight. I just want to make sure you're alright," He said lying down on her bed.

"I'm fine Stefan. Can you leave so I can change?" He simply just nodded and walked away.

She got dressed and hopped into bed. Maybe I'll make some friends she thought; maybe I'll even get a boyfriend this year. "Thank you Mum," she said quietly and fell asleep.

 **Please review, favourite or follow,**

 **From**

 **Princess**


	2. Chapter 2

Mirror Image

 **Hey everyone, Thank you so much for the support! It means so much to me. Here's chapter two hope you enjoy it.**

 _ **Take it all**_

 _ **One day at a time**_

 _ **And enjoy the journey!**_

 _ **-Kristi Bartlett-**_

Caroline smiled at herself in the mirror. Her blonde hair was curled and her face was naturally perfect. She wore her red heels from last night and a red sundress. She looked stunning and was hoping Stephan would see that. A she bit her lip she thought about the day ahead of her and nervously giggled. She was starting high school today and wanted to make a good impression on both her pupils and Stefan. She knew it was ridiculous to be nervous and that she'd been to twenty-five high schools in the last ten years. But it was different; the world's changed.

She walked down the hallway to Stefan's room and knocked on the door. She didn't hear anything so she swung the door open. Stepping inside she looked around the room for Stefan. "Stefan," she cried out. Suddenly Stefan walked out of the bathroom with a white towel wrapper around his waist water dripping down his abs. Caroline's mouth went dry as she stared at his abs. They both just stared at each other before Caroline turned around.

"Sorry," she muttered, "I just needed to tell you that we need to leave now so…" He muttered something about meeting her outside, so she walked out shutting the door behind her. She sighed and walked into the kitchen grabbing her Nutella toast and chocolate-banana smoothie. She sat down to eat and switched on the television. Animal attacks. Oh God. Suddenly the door burst open and Uncle Zac walked in. He stopped and looked at her with a small smile before grabbing his coffee that she had made for him before walking out the door.

She sighed and kept eating. When she grabbed her French Earl Grey Tea she headed to the front door grabbing her leather jacket and closing the door behind her. As she walked to her Red Mazda MX-5 she heard Stephan hurrying towards the car. She looked up at him and raised her eyebrows.

"What?" He asked, "Not everyone can be organised like you." She laughed at his comment and hopped in the car. He opened the passenger side sitting down, his hand immediately reaching for the radio. Caroline smacked his hand away scowling at him, "Don't touch my radio!" She said loudly. He looked surprised at her sudden outburst.

"Sorry I'm on edge. I haven't fed in a while…" she trailed off looking away from Stefan speeding down the driveway.

"Caroline, why don't you slow down. Is everything alright?" but she couldn't think straight and suddenly everything went white.

* * *

 _ **11 years ago**_

" _Caroline, what are you doing home? Shouldn't you be at Katherine's getting ready for the prom?" Her mum called out to her as Caroline bolted into the living room, tears running down her face._

 _Her mum looked up from her computer and saw Caroline's face._

" _Sweetheart what happened?" She asked as she set her computer down._

" _I was at school and I saw Sammy," she stopped when she saw her mother's questioning look, "tall surfer boy. My boyfriend. Anyway I was walking down the hall and saw him at his locker. I went to say hi but he… he… was kissing Katherine," her mother's eyes instantly grew sad._

" _My boyfriend kissed my best friend," and with that Caroline crumpled at her mother's feet._

 _Her mother ran a hand down her back and sung quietly. She was about to say everything would be all right when the doorbell rang. Her mum walked to the door opening it to see a Stefan in a tuxedo holding roses._

" _Caroline. Someone is here to see you." Caroline rose from the floor and slowly made her way to the door. She stopped when she saw Stefan, "What are you doing here?" She asked surprised._

 _Her mother moved out of the way so Stefan could come in and quickly retreated to the kitchen._

" _I heard you didn't have a date. And as you can see I am here to be your escort," He said smirking. Caroline laughed and threw her hands around his neck. "Thank you," she whispered before inviting Stefan into her house and rushing up to her room._

* * *

 **Present Day**

"Caroline!" Stefan yelled pulling her out of the car as he jumped. She screamed as the car blew up in flames. When the flames died down she realised that she was lying atop of Stefan. And it seemed that he realised it too. Caroline hopped up walking away from Stefan but he was being persistent these last few days. He grabbed her arm stopping her from walking to far.

"Caroline! What has gotten into you these last few days?" He asked surprised.

"I don't know I just need some space," she whispered pulling my hand from his grasp, "I'll see you at school." And with that she vamped away.

As she walked into school she saw Matt in his football jersey grinning at another cute boy with brown hair and tanned skin. They were throwing a ball around laughing at each other. Her eyes met the tanned boy and he whistled at her gaining everyone's attention. She swayed her hips as she walked into the high school. Looking up at the banner she smiled as she read the words. _Welcome to Mystic Falls High School._ As she walked to the head office she saw two girls staring at the office. She frowned and walked into the room hearing Stefan compelling the woman at the desk about forms.

She didn't even bother talking to him. She walked down the hallway towards her locker where she put her books away. Something banged against her locker and she turned to see the tanned boy from outside smiling down at her.

"Hi," She said smiling to him closing her locker.

"Hey, You new?" He asked.

"Yeah. Why does everyone keep asking me that?" She asked confused.

"We don't get many new people around here. Especially pretty blondes," he said with a grin.

She smiled seductively at him, "You're cute," she said quietly, "but you're not my type," she turned around walking away from him. She heard him scurrying towards him and smiled. He would be caught in her web very shortly.

"What's your type then?" He asked curiously.

"I'll tell you when I find it," she said walking into the classroom where she sat down next to a petite brunette whose hair covered her face as she scribbled down notes.

"Hi I'm Elena," Caroline turned towards her smiling but her face immediately dropped. She looked exactly like Katherine almost a mirrored image.

"Katherine," she whispered quickly regaining her composure, "Hi I'm Caroline," she said shaking her hand.

"How do you like Mystic Falls?" Elena said chewing on the end of her pencil.

"It's uh…," she said stuttering noticing all the exact features in Katherine, "It's small and quiet but great," she stopped and flipped through her notes from her previous studying.

"Did you check out the new guy," a girl said slipping into the seat next to Caroline.

"He's so cute," Elena, said to her, "Oh Bonnie meet Caroline. Caroline's new to Mystic Falls,"

"Oh a newbie. Where'd you come from?" Bonnie asked excitedly.

"Chicago. My parents died when I was young so I moved around a lot," She said quietly staring at Stefan who had just walked through the door.

"That's the guy that's been eyeing Elena all morning," Bonnie said winking at Elena.

"Oh really," Caroline said raising her eyebrows at Stefan.

"Do you know his name?" Elena asked quickly blushing.

"No," she said sadly, "I don't," she quickly turned to the white board waiting for the teacher to begin talking. How does this girl look exactly like Katherine?

* * *

 **Thank you so much,**

 **Taisstdealmeida01**

 **Guest review: Same! I just love Steroline so much.**

 **Nanou-68**

 **DebFiveBrad**

 **Abbeyroadgirl13**

 **EmLouD: Thanks so much.**

 **Guest review: Thanks so much for the constructive feedback. I'll work harder on my 3** **rd** **person perspective.**


	3. Chapter 3

First dates

 **Hey everyone, sorry it's been so long. I've been sick and had pneumonia so I couldn't update. I'm also very sorry for deleting my story. Apparently I had a virus on my computer and had to delete my stories. I've also been in Europe for 5 weeks and it's hard to update in another country. Hope you enjoy.**

 _ **When someone loves you,**_

 _ **They don't have to say it.**_

 _ **You can tell by the**_

 _ **Way they treat you.**_

Caroline was fuming. It had been a week since they'd moved back and Stefan was still avoiding the topic of 'Elena'. She was so frustrated. All she'd ever talked about was killing Katherine and now there was a girl who looked exactly like her? She just didn't know what to do. After complaining about Stefan for far too long she finally got up out of her comfortable bed. She stood up walking towards her cupboard pulling out the clothes she picked the day before. She chose a short white lacy dress and brown pumps along with her brown jacket. She did a light dusting of makeup knowing she wouldn't really need it.

As she walked down the stairs towards her brand new Ford fiesta she saw Stefan walking towards his car. She stopped, glaring at him as he walked to his car. He seemed to sense her staring looking up meeting her gaze. He gulped loudly and hopped in his car. She just glared at him, her arms folded across her chest. Her long locks were hanging across her eyes as she blew them away. She'll have to get another haircut.

Stefan's car raced out the driveway, leaving Caroline looking disgusted with him. "You know he's gone right," she whipped around to see Uncle Zach standing behind her.

He waved a travel mug in the air, "You forgot your morning special. Are you seriously trying to avoid him," he said raising his eyebrows.

"Yes but then I remembered we live together," She said grumpily gently grasping the travel mug. French Earl Grey tea usually calmed her down but not today.

"You know I always thought you two would get together," He said before turning back to his house.

She sighed pinching the bridge of her nose. "So did I," She hopped in her car, driving towards school.

Turns out that the tanned boy was Tyler Lockwood, the mayor's young son. Hopefully if she gained his trust then the 'council that is trying to kill vampires' won't come after her family.

Deep in thought she ran into a tall figure, the books in her hands scattering across the floor.

"I'm so sorry…" She said before staring up into the forest green eyes that haunted her.

"Stefan," she said dryly picking up her geometry textbook. His hand stopped hers, making her look up into those eyes that she loved.

"Caroline, come on we need to talk," He said his eyes gazing over Caroline but Caroline was watching all the other kids file into their classrooms. His hand cupped her cheek directing her eyes back to him.

She slapped his hand in disgust, "What do you want to talk about? Should we talk about evil Katherine's twin who sits next to me in history? Huh? Or are you just going to ignore the question anyway?" She said snatching her geometry book out of his hands and walking towards the girl's bathroom. As she walked in she felt air whipping around her, Stefan had just vamped into the bathroom.

"What are you doing? This is the girl's bathroom!" She said checking if any other girls were in there with them

"Grow up Caroline," He said rolling his eyes. She just growled at him walking over to the sink. She turned on the tap, cupping the water and splashing her face. She felt more in control… a little bit. She would probably kill Stefan though.

"Okay Stefan. I'll bite. What did you want to talk about?" She asked leaning on the opposite wall that he occupied.

"Caroline I just… this not talking thing is driving me crazy. We haven't talked in 7 days-"

"13 hours and 7 minutes. Sorry but I've been waiting for you to tell me the truth," She said with a shrug, her icy blue eyes throwing daggers at him.

"Okay I understand Caroline. I came here hopefully to kill Katherine…" He trailed off when she punched him in the gut.

"You dragged me all the way here to see Katherine hoping that you could kill her!" Caroline screamed, "You were going to do an 1864 and fall in love with Katherine again," She punched him again; "You were going to leave me. But don't worry you fell in love with the psycho bitches twin. Well congratulations. I hope you die happy you asshole," She said walking to the door, "Don't wait up for me," She said with a deflated laugh as she pushed the door open.

As she walked into history she saw Stefan and Elena exchanging googly eyes. She sat down next to Bonnie who was staring happily at her best friend. Caroline fake gagged pulling out her book, "Not a fan," She turned around to see Tyler Lockwood sitting behind her.

"I've been friends with Stefan since we were little kids. This is just disgusting!" She said with a shrug of her shoulders. He laughed filling her with hope of something wonderful. "Don't start cracking jokes," he said to her sternly, "You'll ruin my street cred," She just laughed at him again.

"Do you want to hang out some time?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"What do you have in mind?" She asked him resting her head in her hands.

"Go to a movie, maybe go to the grill?" He asked with a smile.

"I'd actually love to. Is this a date?" She asked, butterflies flying in her chest.

"I guess you could call it that," He said smiling. Caroline and Tyler exchanged phone numbers before the teacher arrived.

Caroline turned to the front never getting rid of the small smile on her face.

If she had turned around again she wouldn't have seen Stefan's eyes on Elena. His eyes were on Caroline.

Caroline was getting ready for her date with Tyler. She may get a boyfriend out of this little visit. She wore her skinny jeans with the oxford university jumper over the top her hair in a high ponytail. She was finally happy.

A knock at her bedroom door drew her attention away. She walked over on clouds a big smile on her face. Let's just say it turned into a scowl when she opened the door.

"Stefan what are you doing!" She said. His eyes glanced down at her oxford jumper scoffing before pushing past her.

"You can't just barge in here like you own the place," she said to him sharply. He rolled his eyes, "Okay so maybe you do own this place but this is my room!" She said angrily.

"Caroline you can't go out with Tyler," He said quickly.

"Why do you say that," she said crossing her arms.

"Tyler's a bad guy. I asked Elena about him-"

"Oh so that's it! You asked psycho bitch's twin about my date! Well that makes everything so much better. You know what you should leave. Like right now!" She said walked towards the door throwing her hands in the air cursing.

As she walked to her car she saw a shadow snake over shoulder. She turned around screaming at him. He hit her in the head with a brick knocking her unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4

Apologies

 **Hey everyone. Thank you so much for the support. There will be Delena in this story don't worry. It will sort of follow the original storyline. Hope you enjoy.**

 _ **YOU ARE MY BEST FRIEND.**_

 _ **MY HUMAN DIARY AND MY OTHER HALF.**_

 _ **YOU MEAN THE WORLD TO ME AND I LOVE YOU!**_

Caroline woke up in the back seat of a car. She sat up looking around at the sunset setting on the hills. She scrunched her nose up remembering the time that her mom and her had sat on the front porch watching the sun set over mystic falls.

"Rise and shine Goldilocks," A voice said from the front. She turned to see the person she hated the most.

"Damon," disgust rolled of her tongue at the bitter name. She banged her head against the window multiple time hoping that she'd black out again but it was no use.

"Oh did you miss me?" He asked grinning at her display of hate.

"Quite the opposite actually," she said with a smile, "It was so much better when you were in… Alaska? Or was it New York this time?" She said grumbling.

"Okay, I get it. You hate me. I hate you. But I have a job for you," He said with a laugh.

"What's that?" She asked innocently.

"Why are you back in Mystic Falls?"

"You can ask your idiotic brother about that," she said rolling her eyes.

"Ooh are we fighting again. Why don't you guys just kiss and make up?" He asked with a smirk.

"Well if you must know, your brother is in love with that psycho bitch's twin sister," She said folding her arms across her chest. "Where are we going?" she asked looking out the window.

"Sorry I just couldn't let you go out with little Lockwood. I mean he is so not your type. And plus Stefan called me saying, 'just fix it. She can't go out with him,' and I was like, 'dude you aren't her older brother. That title belongs to me,' and he was like, 'Damon stop being an ass,' and hung up and I was like-"

"Could you just stop being a dick for once? I was going on a date with the mayor's son. The mayor just so happens to be in the 'Council' and if I could get close to him then we might have an advantage. Plus why would your brother care? He's all like 'Elena said this,' and 'Elena loves red roses.' Blah,"

Damon stared at her trying so hard not to laugh.

"It's not funny," she said punching him in the arm.

"You're right. It's hilarious," he said dodging her punch.

"Don't you agree with me though? I could use this to my advantage. And have you seen his body?" She said with a sigh.

"Okay so maybe I agree with you. Maybe we can even work together to convince the 'council' to give us our town back," She actually scrunched her eyes staring at him.

"Is this a trick?" She asked curiously.

"No Trick. I just my town back," he said honestly.

"Okay. Can you drop me off at the Lockwood house?" She asked quickly.

"Yeah but before we go I have something to tell you." He said shyly.

"Okay what is it?" He just turned away.

"I was walking towards our house when I saw your mother. Caroline your mother is alive. And she's here in Mystic Falls," Caroline inhaled sharply staring out the window.

She walked up to the Lockwood house still wearing her oxford hoodie.

She knocked at the door hearing footsteps walking towards the door.

It opened to show Tyler standing there in shorts and… nothing else. She made a sound, making Tyler laugh. Her eyes wandered back to his eyes that sparkled.

"Hey Care, what do want?" He asked curiously leaning against the doorway.

"About the date last night. I didn't not show up on purpose. I was walking towards the grill and fell and the next thing I was unconscious at the hospital," She said embarrassed, "I don't know what happened," she said honestly.

His hand cupped her cheek lifting her eye to his and Caroline was shocked at what she saw. His eyes were beautiful. She gulped nervously.

"Caroline, do you want to go to the park with me to make up for last night?" He asked.

Caroline nodded knowing she had him in her grasps.

"Let's go then," he said grabbing a shirt, shutting the door behind him. His hand grasped hers as he lead the way down the path. Despite what everyone else said he wasn't that big of a dick.

Caroline's head was lying in his lap laughing at something that he said. Tyler's back was against a tree, shielding them from the sun. He was playing with her hair, curling it between his fingers. She looked up at him smiling. He was doing exactly the same thing. His fingers moved from her hair to his cheek, rubbing his thumb across her cheekbone. His eyes drifted down towards her lips and she was looking at his. She leaned up, their lips connecting in a sweet innocent kiss that made butterflies swell. His other hand trailed to her hip pushing her up so she was sitting in his lap, never breaking the kiss. Suddenly someone coughed making them both pull away from each other. Caroline's bright face instantly fell at the sight of Stefan and Elena holding hands.

"So Tyler?" Elena asked innocently, "You over Vicki then?" she smiled coldly.

"Yeah I found the perfect girl for me Elena. Why don't you put those kitty claws back in. It's not my fault Vicki chose me instead of your brother," Tyler said standing up, pulling Caroline gently up with him. His hands went protectively around her body.

"Stefan and I were heading to the grill to meet the others, you guys want to come?" She asked smiling at Caroline but Caroline was too busy glaring at Stefan.

Caroline looked up at Tyler and he just shrugged, "Sure lets go," Caroline said with a shrug.

"Hey guys you go ahead," Stefan said to them, "I just want to talk to Caroline for a minute," Tyler looked to me to see if this was okay with me.

I just nodded as they walked away from us.

"What do you want to talk about Salvatore?" She asked curiously.

"You only call me Salvatore when you are angry with me," he said as if he was stating the facts.

"You got your brother to knock me unconscious and kidnap me so I couldn't go on a date. I'm pretty mad," she said wrapping her hands across her chest.

"Look I told Tyler to stay away from you-"Before he could finish Caroline slapped him across the face.

"You asshole. Go to hell," she said walking towards the grill.


	5. Chapter 5

**LOVE AND WAR**

 **Hey everyone. I wanted to thank all those who have commented. I love this story and am glad that you enjoy it to. Also happy mother's day! Hope like it.**

 _ **MEETING YOU WAS FATE,**_

 _ **BECOMING YOUR FRIEND WAS A CHOICE**_

 _ **BUT FALLING IN LOVE WITH YOU WAS OUT OF MY CONTROL!**_

"So Caroline right," Elena said with a pretty smile. Caroline felt like punching her in the face to wipe that smile off her face. She licked her lips and continued talking, "how do you know Stefan?" She smiles at Stefan who was over by the pool table chatting with Tyler.

"I met Stefan in Chicago. My mum died a while ago so I needed a fresh start. Stefan offered to take me to see his uncle for a bit and that's how I'm here," She said with a smile. She loved Stefan but she knew he didn't feel the same way. She couldn't see herself with anyone else but maybe she could make it work with Tyler.

"So what's your story Elena?" Caroline said laying her head in her hands.

"Well my parents died last year and my brother is doing drugs with his druggy girlfriend Vicki. My aunt Jenna is trying so hard to look after us. She just can't get past Jeremys defence layer. Anyway I've got amazing friends, an amazing boyfriend-" But Caroline cut her off.

"Who's your boyfriend?" Caroline asked confused.

"Stefan… he asked me today. He came to my house with roses and asked me and I said yes it was so romantic…" but Caroline had droned off.

She really didn't stand a chance. She was going to walk life alone as a newbie vampire.

"Hey Elena?" She asked cutting Elena off from her rambling, "Has Tyler said anything about me?" She asked smoothly her voice never wavering.

"He said that he really likes you but that's all I know," she said with a shrug going back to whatever story she said before.

"Elena," Caroline said bored, "I'm going over to see Tyler… do you want to come?" She asked with a tight smile.

"Yes sure I would love to come," She said smiling over at Stefan.

She gagged at Elena's tiny figure. It was as if she was trying to upset Caroline. She swayed her hips as she walked towards Stefan his eyes scanning her body. Caroline just groaned moving over towards Tyler.

"I can't stand them flirting with each other. It's sickening!" She said with a shiver. He just laughed wrapping his arms around her slim waist and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Caroline. I've been friends with Elena for years. She was always loud and happy until her parents died. She's now settling back into that mood. She's supportive and loving. I just think she really wants it to work with him," He said with a smile. She rolled her eyes at him turning in his arms resting her head on his chest.

"Tyler," She asked quietly.

"Yes my dear Caroline, what can I do for you?" He asked smiling down at her.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" She asked consciously.

He looked deep into her eyes, caressing her cheeks, "I was about to ask you the same thing," he said with a smirk.

"I wasn't joking!" Caroline said with a little stamp.

"Neither was I," he said bringing his lips down to hers.

They stayed like that for a bit before a tap on her shoulders made them pull apart.

She turned around to see Elena standing there, her other hand currently in Stefan's.

"We were about to head out but Stefan said that he should probably take you home. Tyler can you give me a ride home? Aunt Jenna had to talk to you parents and they said to meet at your house," she said with a shrug grabbing Tyler's hand before he could respond.

"Call you later Care," he said over his shoulder.

"How much has she had to drink?' Caroline muttered to herself as she turned towards Stefan.

"Let's go home," she said quickly moving towards the door.

She turned around to see Stefan standing there confused, "Let's go hurry up." She snapped at him.

He woke up moving towards the door behind Caroline.

She walked towards Stefan's car pulling the car keys out of her back pocket when two hands snaked around her waist pulling her off the road. A pair of headlights zoomed past her as she took in a shaky sigh. She spun around seeing Stefan's arms wrapped around her.

"What was that?" Caroline asked breathlessly.

"That would be the sheriff's car. Caroline, I don't know if you know but you-"

"My mum… My mum is the sheriff," Caroline says with a smile. Her mum always wanted to save people and now she had the chance. A tear trickled down her cheek as she saw her mum hop out of the car. Her mum's hair was cut short and she was skinnier then before. She knew her dad was out of the picture, off with his new boyfriend but her mother held her ground. She was supportive when she had the time but as she became busy she had less time for Caroline. Caroline sighed as she barked out a happy laugh. Stefan smiled at Caroline leading her towards his car considering how shaky she was. He opened the door for Caroline carefully guiding her into the car seat. She was still laughing at something, tears rolling down her face.

As the drove home Caroline eventually calmed down before erupting into full on sobs. She couldn't help it. She thought her mum had died ten years ago and now here she was happy and without her daughter. Yet she was doing completely fine.

Stefan pulled into their house hopping out of his car seat and walking around to her side. He opened the door, picking her up bridle style. Caroline's hands bunched his shirt, no longer able to see through the thick tears. Stefan opened the door passing Uncle Zach with a small shrug and smirk. Caroline started to calm down until she passed a picture of her and her mother at the beach. Caroline stopped crying looking at the photo, wondering what her life would have been like if she wasn't a vampire. Stefan slowly put her down but Caroline couldn't stand. The guilt and sadness was too much. Did her mother think she was dead? Stefan walked Caroline up to his bedroom where he sat her on the bed. Caroline looked at Stefan, her eyes puffy from crying. He just wiped the tears away with his thumb, hugging her close.

"It'll get easier Caroline. Maybe your mum thinks-"

"That I'm dead," Caroline said pulling back to see his face. "Katherine told me there was a price. She said I could have no attachments and killed her right in front of me…" Caroline said remembering her mums face.

 **11 years ago**

 _Katherine grabbed a fistful of Caroline's long locks pulling her towards the door. Caroline's screams echoed throughout the house. Katherine spat at the blonde, "Shut up you mutt. Sam doesn't want you, your dad doesn't want you, your mum doesn't want you and Stefan sure as hell doesn't want you. I'm doing you a favour bitch," she said with a shrug._

 _She dragged Caroline down the stairs towards the front door. The sound of keys rattling outside the door stopped Katherine from ripping out Caroline's hair._

" _Caroline dear I'm home. I've bought takeout. I thought we'd watch a movie together and stuff like that," Katherine's head whipped around to Caroline showing her vampire teeth._

" _Get up," she said in a low whisper that could have cut glass._

 _Caroline got up slowly smoothing out her dress. She held in a breath moving past Katherine walking towards the kitchen._

" _Hey mum, you're home early," Caroline said trying to hold in the tears._

" _I thought since Katherine was out of town maybe we could catch up. You do want to catch up right?" Her mum looked at her hopefully._

" _Yeah mum I do," Caroline said with a smile. She reached over giving her mum a massive hug._

" _Oh look at this. What a lovely Christmas card this would make. Blah," Katherine's sickening voice rang._

" _Told you not to get close to anyone Caroline. You've disappointed me. I'm going to break our promise and make you a vampire… right before I kill your mother," she said with a growl._

" _No!" Caroline yelled jumping in front of her mother. But it was too late. Her mother was stabbed in the stomach with the silver blade. Katherine just shook her head grabbing Caroline's hand moving her towards the couch._

 _Katherine grabbed a pillow suffocating Caroline's screams. She had fed Caroline her blood earlier that night. Caroline was now a vampire._

Caroline shook her head looking out the window.

"Katherine did this to me. She stole my life. What do I have left?" She said in an exasperated sigh.

"You have me Caroline," She turned her head to Stefan who reached over laying his hand over Caroline's. She sighed, at his sweet gesture.

"You're somewhat right. I have you even though I am still made at you. I have Tyler my boyfriend. I have Uncle Zach, Lexi even Damon. But I don't have a mum. And no one can fill that spot," she said taking in a staggered breath.

"I wouldn't expect you to give up a grudge so easily Caroline. You can talk to me though. Don't have to just break down on me," he said with a chuckle.

"Why don't you get changed and we'll watch whatever chick flick you like," he said caressing her hand.

She smiled and nodded at him as he moved away from her.

Maybe she had to let him go. Maybe she should just start over fresh. Maybe she should give this life thing another go.


	6. Chapter 6

**HEARTBREAK**

 **Sup everyone. I just wanted to know whom you guys loved more. Steroline (Caroline and Stefan) or Tyline (Caroline and Tyler). I wanted to thank all those who have reviewed and followed! Hope enjoy this chapter.**

 _ **IT HURTS SO MUCH.**_

 _ **NOT TO HAVE YOU BY MY SIDE.**_

 _ **NOT TO BE AROUND YOU.**_

 _ **NOT TO BE WITH YOU.**_

 _ **YOU'RE THE PAIN THAT I WON'T GIVE UP.**_

"Hey honey," Caroline turned around to see Tyler walking towards her.

"Hey," she said wrapping her hands around his neck pecking him on the lips.

"Is that all I get?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"You're not getting anything else without any manners mister," she said. Tyler just cut her off crashing his lips against hers. Caroline melted against him as he run his hands up and down her arms gradually resting on her hips.

She pulled away whispering a small, "Wow," Tyler laughed grabbing her hand and waking her towards the football players.

"Hey Matt what are you looking at?" Tyler asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Look," he said pointing towards Elena and Stefan.

"So what? That's Elena and her new boyfriend. I don't get what you're so upset about," Caroline said crossing her arms.

"They used to date," Tyler, said slinging a hand over Matt's shoulders, "She dumped him the night her parents died. They had a big fight about their future and yeah I can understand why she dumped you," Tyler said moving away from Matt's punch.

"What are they doing? Oh, they're walking, walking, walking. Yes you see this Mattie. Right into the sunset!" He said bent over laughing.

"You're a dick," Matt said staring at him.

"Grow up Tyler. That wasn't nice!" Caroline said smacking him on the arm.

"I'm joking Care," He said reaching out to stop her arm.

"What am I supposed to do Ty? She made her choice," Matt said throwing his hands in the air.

"Let her know she made the wrong one," Tyler said picking up the football.

"Tyler what are you doing?" Caroline asked confused.

"Ty don't, you're going to make things worse-" But it was too late. Tyler sent the ball flying towards Stefan's back. Caroline winced when Stefan caught it. He turned around pegging it back at him with his vampire strength. Tyler caught it flying backwards.

"Oh my God," Caroline said rushing towards Tyler. Tyler just groaned sitting up slowly.

Caroline turned towards Stefan yelling out, "That was a dick move Salvatore," she said giving him the finger. He just laughed and turned back to Elena.

Matt rushed over helping him up while Caroline used her vamp hearing to listen in on Elena and Stefan.

"That throw was insane. I didn't know you played football," Elena said batting her eyelashes at him. Blah!

"I used to. It was a long time ago." He said his eyes drifting to Caroline. She rolled her eyes remembering when she played football with Stefan.

 _ **12 years ago**_

" _Stefan. Put me down," Caroline said laughing as he carried her over his shoulder._

" _What's the magic word?" He asked sweetly._

" _Please?" She asked confused._

" _No I don't think that's it. Try again?" He asked chuckling when Caroline kicked him._

" _Put me down you asshole," She shouted at him._

" _Okay close enough," he said putting her down onto the soft grass._

" _What are we doing here?" Caroline asked looking around._

" _We are having a picnic," he said showing her the basket he was holding._

" _In the middle of a football field? Before our double date?" she asked confused._

" _I'm going to show you how to play," he said._

 _Caroline howled with laughter finally opening her eyes to see Stefan's serious expression._

" _Oh you were serious," Caroline said her smile drooping._

" _It'll be fun," He said reaching over, grasping her hand pulling her up._

" _Okay. Now what?" she asked as he reached into the basket pulling out a football._

" _Run at me," he said with a smile._

 _Caroline gaped at him, "You want me to run at you? Are you crazy? I could die!" She laughed at him._

" _You're not going to die Caroline. Just run!" He said in a daring way._

 _She smiled and charged at him. What she didn't see was the pipe in the middle of the ground. As she ran she tripped and was about to fall on the jagged pipe when a body collided with her. Arms wrapped around her waist pulling her close. She landed with a thud a couple of metres away. Shaking she looked up at Stefan's worried eyes._

" _I am never playing football again," she said to him._

 _He breathed out a shaky breath, relieved she wasn't hurt. He slowly helped her up and that's when Caroline noticed how close they were._

 _Her lips were only a breath away from his. He leaned forward when all of a sudden they heard the sound of laughter coming towards her. Caroline stepped back looking into the distance at her boyfriend Sam, walking with Katherine._

" _Hey guys, are you ready for the double date?" Sam asked as he pulled Caroline closer._

" _Ready whenever you are babe," Caroline said kissing Sam on the lips. When she pulled back Stefan looked hear broken._

 _Katherine who was bored quickly looked up at the two kissing, "Let's hurry up guys. I don't want to stay here alight._

 _Stefan looked at Caroline once more before walking with Katherine towards the car._

She blinked when the bell rang, sprinting to Tanners class.

She sat down pulling out her books getting ready for class to start.

Stefan and Elena walked in later excited.

Caroline sighed nearly throwing up at their happiness. Bonnie walked in confused and upset. Caroline gave a small _are you okay,_ look but Bonnie just shook her head drawing the numbers 8, 14 and 22.

Tanner walked in writing notes on the board.

"World War II ended in? Anyone got anything?" Tanner asked shaking his head.

"1945," Caroline said trying to shut him up.

"Thank you Ms, Forbes. Maybe if the rest of the class was as smart as you we would be winning in Academics instead of Football," he said turning to Elena.

"Miss Gilbert, Pearl Harbour," Elena's head snapped back as she gulped.

"December 7th, 1941," Caroline turned to Stefan who was smiling at Elena. When his eyes caught Caroline's angered scowl he raised his eyebrows confused. Just because he was 170 years old doesn't mean he had to use this advantage in class.

"Thank you Miss, Gilbert," He said unamused.

"Anytime," He said challenging. Caroline face palmed herself.

"Very well," he said defining, "the fall of the Berlin Wall."

"1989. I'm good with date's sir,"

"Are you now? How good? Keep it to the year," He said his head held high, "John F Kennedy assassination?"

"1963."

"Martin Luther King?"

"'68."

"Lincoln?"

"1865."

"Roe V. Wade?"

"1954."

"The Battle of Gettysburg,"

"1863,"

"Korean War?"

"1950 to 1953."

"Ha it ended in '52," Tanner said with a smile.

"It was actually 53," Caroline eyes were throwing daggers at Stefan. She didn't need this sort of attention.

"Look it up. Somebody!" He yelled running his hands through his hair.

"It was 1953," Somebody shouted.

The classroom cackled with laughter as Tanner walked out the classroom.

Caroline walked up to Stefan, "We don't need our secret reviled. Stop flirting and actually try to get our town back. I've had to make a pact with your brother because I want our town back. So stop flirting and get to work," she said walking towards her locker.

She heard Stefan mutter, "Uptight bitch," Caroline turned around yelling in the corridor.

"Heard the dickhead," the hallway erupted with laughter as she saunter down the hallway towards her loving boyfriend.


	7. Chapter 7

**TRYOUTS**

 **Sup everyone. I wanted to thank all those who have reviewed and followed! I am so happy you all enjoyed it! Sorry I've been busy with assignments and school so here's your next chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

 _ **I'm sorry sometimes**_

 _ **I get a little jealous thinking that someone else**_

 _ **Could make you happier than I could.**_

 _ **I guess it's my insecurities acting up.**_

 _ **Because I know that I'm not the prettiest, smartest or most fun and exciting girl.**_

 _ **But I do know that no matter how hard and long you look.**_

 _ **YOU'LL NEVER FIND SOMEBODY THAT LOVES YOU LIKE I DO!**_

"Tyler. Why don't you want me to come to your game?" Caroline asked her boyfriend as they walked towards the practise field.

"And why would you want to see some sweaty guys run around a field? You hate football," He said with a raised eyebrow as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I am your girlfriend," she said with a curious glance up at him, "and I actually don't mind football thank you very much," she said as he chuckled at her defensiveness.

"Yes but I know you. You hate football. You said that footballers are just sweaty boys running around a field discovering who has the biggest ego. Don't get me wrong, I agree with you. I mean the only good things about the games are the hot cheerleaders-" Caroline didn't let him finish. She punched him hard on the arm.

"Okay, I'm sorry," He said chuckling wrapping his big arms around her petite body. His laugh vibrated Caroline's chest. "Hey why don't you become a cheerleader?" Tyler asked Caroline. Caroline raised her eyebrows at him. "Are you being serious?"

"Yeah, you've got a great body, great co-ordination and we'd get to spend more time together," He said stopping in front of her.

"Really. A cheerleader?" She said with surprise.

"Yeah a cheerleader. Just try out. For me please," He said with a pout.

"Fine I'll try out," she said with a laugh as Tyler spun her around.

He finally set her down pulling her in for a kiss. It was sweet and perfect just like always. Tyler pulled away with a wave walking towards the field.

"Talk to ya later babe," He said with a smile.

Caroline just smiled at him with a short wave, walking backwards away from the field. As she turned around she ran into a tall figure, almost falling over. Hands snaked around her waist pulling her closer. She gasped looking up into those green eyes she both desired and hated.

"Clumsy Caroline," Stefan said helping Caroline up. Caroline looked Stefan up and down noticing the uniform.

"Oh God. You didn't!" Caroline said shocked.

"I did!" He said with a laugh. He suddenly noticed Caroline wasn't kidding, "What's wrong?"

"Tyler is going to kill you. Are you serious?" She asked.

"Yeah Coach said I'm on the team," Stefan said.

Caroline hit him in the chest at least 20 times before he regained his composure.

"Okay I get it. You're upset," Stefan said.

"Upset no. I'm furious!" She said stomping.

"Look Caroline I gotta go see Elena. She's nervous for cheerleading tryouts," Stefan said walking towards the field.

Tryouts? Maybe if she tried out and made it on the team…

She jogged to her locker pulling out her workout gear. She quickly got changed walking towards the tryouts.

She saw Bonnie and Elena hanging around stretching in their uniforms. They quickly saw Caroline, waving her over. She smiled tightly and walked towards them.

Bonnie quickly stood up and gave Caroline a massive hug, "Hey Caroline, are you ready for tryouts?"

"Yeah I'm so excited," Caroline said with another one of her famous tight smiles. Caroline was about what she had to do to get on the team when a whistle blew.

"Alright girls, gather around," She yelled at the girls. The coach was slim with long black hair and dark eyes. She kept eyeing Elena both evilly and curiously. Caroline definitely didn't trust her.

"So we're going to do a few routines. Remember all positions are open even captain. Okay show me what you got!" She said pointing to one of the girls to go first. Caroline's nerves started bubbling; she reeked of anxiety.

"Okay blondie you up next!" She said pointing to Caroline. Oh shit, she thought. She stood up and walked towards the centre of the field.

As the music played she began moving, feeling the rhythm beating through her body. She cartwheeled slipping into flips hearing cheers around the field. She somersaulted, flipping her body around landing in an arabesque. She flipped over and landed in the splits.

People were cheering, even the coach was happy with her performance.

She thanked the coach before walking towards Bonnie and Elena whose mouths were gaping open.

"How was I?" She asked Elena and Bonnie.

"You. Were. Amazing!" Elena said throwing her hands around Caroline's neck in a tight hug.

"Thanks Elena. You guys nervous?" She asked trying to change the topic.

"I'm busy tonight," Elena said sighing looking behind Caroline. Caroline frowned turning around to find Stefan staring at her. From this distance Elena thought that he was staring at her but Caroline could see him flickering his gaze from the coach to her. She tore her gaze from Stefan searching for Tyler. He stood next to the coach giving an inspirational talk. Occasionally his eyes went over towards the cheerleaders. Caroline thought he was looking at her but when she followed his gaze she saw that he was staring at Sophie, one of the girls who had given dirty looks to Caroline ever since she arrived. Caroline shook her head trying to stop her anxiety kicking in. One minute she was able to breathe and the next she couldn't.


	8. Chapter 8

**TRYOUTS**

 **Sup everyone. I wanted to thank all those who have reviewed and followed! I am so happy you all enjoyed it! Sorry I've been busy with exams and stuff so here's your next chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

 _ **I LOVE YOU.**_

 _ **I am who I am because of you.**_

 _ **You are every reason, every hope and**_

 _ **Every dream I've ever had.**_

 _ **No matter what happens to us**_

 _ **In the future,**_

 _ **Every day we are together is the**_

 _ **Greatest day of my life.**_

 _ **I will always be yours. (The Notebook)**_

Caroline looked around frantically searching for Tyler but he was nowhere to be found. She tried to inhale but black dots invaded her vision forcing her to hit the ground with a loud thump. She closed her eyes and welcomed the darkness that she called her escape.

"Caroline? Wake up Caroline!" She heard a voice call. Her eyes slowly opened and she breathed in a deep sigh of relief when she saw it was Damon. He was sitting on the edge of her bed waiting for her to wake up.

"What are you doing here Damon?" She asked wide eyed and surprised.

"I heard that someone had a little panic attack and fainted. Who could that be?" He asked poking Caroline in the arm. She sighed and looked around at the flowers near her bed.

"How long was I out?" She asked knowing it should only have been a few hours, there shouldn't be this many flowers if she was only out for cheerleading practise.

"A couple of days. Unfortunately someone hasn't been taking their little dose of AB positive," He said pulling a blood bag out of the sports bag on the floor. He chucked it at Caroline who frantically caught it, savouring the sweet goodness. She sighed as she felt the blood course through her veins.

"Is that better Goldilocks?" He asked quickly passing her another blood bag.

She just rolled her eyes accepting the blood. He quickly pulled out a file and dropped it onto her bed.

"What's this?" She asked strangely.

"Turns out that boyfriend of yours is having a dinner party tonight," He said with a laugh.

"Really? I can't imagine Tyler having a dinner party with anybody," She said throwing her hands in the air.

"Wait Tyler? I was talking about Stefan," He said looking at Caroline with a smirk.

"Damon, you know my boyfriend is Tyler. Besides Stefan is in love with Elena," She said rolling her eyes at the look Damon was giving her.

"Elena? The Katherine look-a-like? Damn she's hot. I mean I knew about Katherine but Elena has this sense of innocence about her that makes her-"

"Just shut up please. I cannot deal with you right now!" She said watching his playful smirk.

"Well I should probably leave you alone now. You have some very important visitors," He said turning his hand towards the door.

"Wait what?" Caroline said turning her head towards the door and back to Damon who had disappeared.

"Caroline it's me Stefan, can I come in?" She heard a knock at the door.

"Uhh sure," She said puzzled. Shouldn't her first visitor be her boyfriend?

The door opened and Stefan walked in with a bright smile on his face, "How are you doing? Damon told me you were up," He said standing near her bed.

"Yeah I'm feeling better. Did you want to take a seat?" She asked pointing to the seat next to her bed. Stefan sat down on the edge of her bed rubbing his hand on the cover. Caroline inhaled sharply at his touch.

"Caroline something happened today. Elena found out what I am. I think we need to move towns again," he said with a small smile.

"What! No! I'm sorry but I've made friends and I have a boyfriend. I can't just leave this life now. We can take our home back. Can you imagine it? Our home back!" Caroline said throwing her hands in the air.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bait**

 **I wanted to thank all those who have reviewed and followed! I am so happy you all enjoyed it! Sorry I've been busy with exams and stuff so here's your next chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

 ** _A heartbreak is a blessing from God._**

 ** _It's just his way of letting you realize he saved you_**

 ** _From the wrong one._**

 **Stefan's POV:**

'Caroline was becoming antisocial which is completely unlike her,' he wrote.

'She's detached herself from Elena and Bonnie.

She doesn't talk to Matt anymore.

She doesn't even acknowledge me.

Every day is the same.

She goes to school.

Doesn't talk to anyone.

Finishes her homework at the library.

Walks to the grill where she works.

Then goes home.

She isn't her same bubbly self anymore and I don't know what to do…'

He sighed dropping his pen on the diary, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He hadn't slept in days thanks to Caroline. She was driving him insane with her one word answers and her obnoxious attitude. Whenever she did talk more than once she was cold and harsh. It was all his fault. If he hadn't said anything than Caroline wouldn't be in this mess.

"Stefan?" He whipped his head to see Caroline standing in the doorway. Her hair was pulled into a neat ponytail with a light dusting of makeup. She was wearing skinny jeans and his sweatshirt he gave her ten years ago. She raised an eyebrow at him making him smile. He remembered that day as clearly as yesterday.

* * *

 **10 years ago**

 _He opened the door to find Caroline drenched from the rain._

 _"_ _Caroline what are you doing?" He asked pulling her inside._

 _"_ _My car broke down," She laughed but began coughing violently._

 _"_ _Where were you going?" he asked guiding her close to the fire._

 _"_ _I was heading to my mum's. She said she's having a hard time adjusting to Dad leaving," She said shivering slightly._

 _"_ _You need new clothes," Stefan said running upstairs to his chest of drawers. He pulled out pyjama pants and his favourite black sweatshirt running back down stairs to the drenched Caroline._

 _She accepted them, walking to the nearest bathroom, changing into the clothes._

 _As she came out Stefan handed her a hot chocolate. She smiled widely before walking towards the couch. He followed, sitting down beside her wrapping a blanket around them. Caroline laid her head on his shoulder inhaling deeply. He smiled looking down at Caroline who was too busy playing with the remote. He touched her cheek guiding her eyes to his. He looked down at her lips, his eyes trailing back up to her eyes before leaning in to taste those soft lips. She gasped softly before wrapping her arms around his head. He savoured the kiss pulling away slowly his eyes still closed. Caroline rested her forehead against his inhaling sharply. She kept her eyes closed as she whispered, "Are you drunk?" He chuckled softly, his laughs vibrating through her chest._

 _"_ _No I'm not drunk," He said pulling back to see her confused eyes._

 _"_ _Why did you kiss me then?" She asked her fingers tracing her sore lips._

 _"_ _Maybe because I like you," he said._

 _"_ _But Katherine always said-"_

 _"_ _You shouldn't listen to what Katherine says," he was becoming agitated with Caroline's answers these days. The old Caroline was gone, completely brainwashed by Katherine._

 _"_ _But Katherine is always right!" She said anxiously._

 _"_ _Why do you keep saying stuff like that! It's not normal, "he said looking at Caroline._

 _She just rolled her eyes reaching to grab her necklace when all she grabbed was air._

 _"_ _Where's my necklace?" She said. Stefan looked confused. "You know the one you got me," She said reaching the empty space again._

 _"_ _Your vervain necklace?" He whispered to himself._

 _He was about to hand Caroline another vervain bracelet when a sharp object pierced Caroline in the heart._

 _"_ _Stefan-" She yelped blood pouring from her mouth._

 _As she fell to the floor a pair of footsteps made their way into the living room. Stefan's eyes travelled up towards Caroline's dying body to the slim tanned figure in the back of the room. He scowled at her turning to look at her again._

 _"_ _Hello Stefan," Katherine says. "I feel so very hurt. I thought you liked me."_

* * *

 **Present**

"Stefan. I need your help," She says pulling up a chair next to Stefan.

"Yeah sure anything," He said pleased that they were talking.

"I think Katherine's alive!" she said searching through the papers she held frantically to her chest.

"What do you mean she's alive?" Stefan asked confused.

"Think about it. We thought she was in the tomb and then she came back. That's when she turned me and you know killed herself," Caroline said making a hand motion. "There's a vampire in town. Besides from Damon but a missing person report was made. Young girl from Chicago. Matches Katherine's MO."

Stefan rubbed his face confused.

"So you're saying that Katherine is following us?" He asked with a confused stare.

"No. I think she's following Elena," Caroline said chewing on her nail.

"What do you mean she's following Elena?" Stefan said tensing.

"If you're going to become protective of Elena then I can't tell you," She said taking in a deep breath.

"Okay I'll be calm," Stefan said quietly.

"I don't believe you," She said crossing her arms over the paper.

"And why is that?" He asked confused.

"I don't want to end up like that pencil," she said nodding towards the shattered pencil.

He groaned opening his hand and letting the pieces fall.

"She's following Elena. Elena went on a field trip to Chicago for the summer before her parents died. Before that she went to visit Aunt Jenna in New York. Before that she went to England with Caroline, Bonnie, Matt and Tyler," She said choking on his name. "Anyway. A girl with long brunette hair, brown chocolate eyes who is really tanned has been reported missing and you'll never believe the photo. It looks exactly like Elena," She said shivering.

"So Katherine is following Elena?" He asked confused.

"Yes. I have an idea to capture her and kill her. But you're not going to like it," She said biting on her lip.

"What do you need?" He asked quickly.

"I need to use Elena as bait."

* * *

"No," Stefan said crossing his arms.

"What do you mean no? It's just Elena," Caroline said shrugging.

"Caroline she's your friend. What's gotten into you?" He asked.

Caroline shrugged at Stefan turning away hoping it wouldn't click.

Stefan choked as he registered what happened.

"You turned it off didn't you," He asked grasping her arm.

"Maybe?" She said turning to face him.

"Caroline please turn it back on," He said grasping her hand.

"Stefan I'm not going to turn on my emotions. I need a few days okay. I've done this before. I'm not like you Stefan," She said pulling away and snatching up her papers.

"Stefan," She said before leaving the room, "Just because you were in love with Katherine doesn't mean Elena is the same. She has a dark side and she's embracing it." She turned around and slammed the door in his face.


	10. Chapter 10

**That's life**

 **I wanted to thank all those who have reviewed and followed! I am so happy you all enjoyed it the last chapter! I'm really sorry that I turned off Caroline's humanity. I just think it adds to the story a bit. Hope you enjoy.**

 _ **Don't wait for the**_

 _ **PERFECT MOMENT**_

 _ **Take the moment and make it**_

 _ **PERFECT**_

Caroline couldn't believe Stefan's attitude. He looked at her like a wild animal who was about to take the kill. She couldn't eat at a restaurant without Stefan following her. She was fine she just couldn't feel. She became her old self. Well the Caroline before she met Stefan. That Caroline was obnoxious and self-centred but also courageous and happy. Stefan just brought out all the good things in her.

Caroline got up from her table, picking up the books she had recently borrowed. As she slid her messenger bag over her shoulder she heard something whoosh past her.

"Hello," she said shouting in the empty library.

She sighed walking towards the nearest door quickly, turning her head to look over her shoulder. As she turned back she saw Stefan standing in front of her.

"What are you doing Stefan?" She asked startled.

"Turn it on Caroline. I just lost Elena and I can't lose you too," he said holding her hand. She just stared at his hand before trailing back up too his face.

"Stefan it's going to take a lot more to flip my humanity back on," She said pushing past him. She went to open the door when she heard a voice that made her stop in her path.

"Caroline? Is that really you?" She heard her mother ask.

Caroline slowly turned around to see her mother standing there in her sheriff's uniform. "Mummy?" She asked as she walked towards the figure she had idolised for the past ten years.

"How is it possible? You look as if you are still 17," She said walking towards Caroline slowly.

That made Caroline stop in her paths. She laughed, trying to breathe. "Guess what Mama dearest? I'm a vampire. Have been for the last ten years. And do you want to know a secret? I don't give a damn about your intentions and all that shit. I'm so glad you were dead. You were never there for me. You never understood how hard it was for me. All you cared about was being the perfect daughter like Jenna. You know what Stefan? You should've just left it alone. Now I'm mad," She said turning on her heel looking for the door. As she turned the handle a scream sliced through the air.

Caroline turned to see Stefan's hands on her mother's throat. "If you don't flip in back on then I'll kill her. I mean it," He said his nail digging into her throat.

"Oh believe me, I know you mean it. Once upon a time Stefan I would've given everything to be able to save her from Katherine but now I don't care. So go ahead," she said walking backwards, hands raised in surrender, "See if I care." She said opening the door. The she turned back around with a wink, "that's right. I don't," and with that she slammed the door expecting a scream that never came.

She walked home to the boarding house with every intention of moving out. However, that would be letting him win. A she couldn't have that now could she. As she walked up to her bedroom she heard a loud bang that ricocheted of the wall. "You are such an arse Stefan. Go to hell," Elena screamed at him before throwing another lamp at him.

She walked out the front door slamming it shut behind her.

"Trouble in paradise?" Caroline asked heading for the liquor cabinet.

"You told Elena about the plan didn't you?" He asked growling.

"So what if I did? OMG!" Caroline said connecting the dots. "She wants to do it doesn't she?" Caroline fist pumped the air.

Stefan sped towards Caroline smashing her towards the ground, pining her against the carpet.

"I said no. She isn't going to be bait," Stefan whispered angrily at Caroline.

"I've been bait before. I turned out fine," She said raising an eyebrow.

"Barely," he said remembering the night.

 _ **12 years ago**_

" _It's the only way Stefan. You've got until mid-night before I bring Caroline in on the plan. I'd go profess my love if I was you, plans don't exactly go as planned." Damon walked out the house ready to begin prepping the plan._

 _Stefan searched for Caroline, finding her sitting on his bed in his sweatshirt reading a book. Her legs were curled up underneath herself and her eyes drooped. Stefan knocked on the door Caroline's eyes lazily looking towards the door._

" _Hey Stefan, I thought you'd be at Katherine's tonight. My parents are fighting again so I thought I'd sleep here tonight. Damon said It was alright," She said standing up. "I'll leave now," She said walking towards the door. Stefan just blocked the way out. Caroline raised an eyebrow trying to step around him but he blocked the path again. "What are you doing?" Caroline asked him._

 _Stefan walked closer, closing the door behind him. As he walked closer Caroline walked backwards until she fell onto the bed. Stefan pinned her underneath him his eyes scanning her body. This was part of the plan, distract Caroline so Damon could kill Katherine. Since Katherine had compelled Caroline to be her slave Caroline would freak if they did this._

 _Stefan leaned closer his lips hovering over Caroline's. "Are you gonna kiss me or not," Caroline said remembering her favourite song._

 _Stefan kissed Caroline forcefully pulling her as close to him as possible. He couldn't deny it. He was in love with Caroline. Her hands roamed his body tugging at his shirt. He broke the kiss to take his shirt of when Caroline punched him in the face. He looked confused when he realised Caroline had been compelled to take care of him._

" _I'd do anything for Katherine," She said in a compelling voice. She walked towards the window where the leaped out of the window like a small bird. Stefan screamed as Caroline's body went limp against the pavement._

 **Present day**

"Just because I sought of died doesn't mean Elena will. Beside you love her, You'll save her no matter what," She said struggling under him.

"I would have done anything for you," He said his lips hovering inches over Caroline's.

"Kiss me Stefan," She said pushing up against him. He growled lustfully.

"I will only if you turn it back on," Stefan said.

Caroline closed her eyes turning it back on opening her eyes sadly.

"Do you hate me?" She asked him quickly.

"I could never hate you," he said placing a long kiss on her lips. Caroline sighed before pulling away.

"Good," She said before snapping his neck. So predictable.


	11. Chapter 11

**Oh no you don't**

 **I wanted to thank all those who have reviewed and followed! I am so happy you all enjoyed the last chapter! I've been away from my laptop for a few weeks so I haven't been able to update.**

 _ **You must not lose**_

 _ **Faith in humanity.**_

 _ **Humanity is an**_

 _ **Ocean; if a few drops**_

 _ **Of the ocean are**_

 _ **Dirty, the ocean does**_

 _ **Not become dirty.**_

 _ **\- Mahatma Gandhi -**_

"So what's the plan?" Caroline asks her hands folded across her chest. She sat at a table with Elena and Damon trying to plan a way to lure Katherine out.

Her feet were propped up on the table while Damon paced running a hand through his hair.

"Can I ask you guys something?" Elena said from the chair next to Caroline.

"Go ahead," Caroline said watching Damon pace back and forth.

"How are we going to get Katherine?" She says her eyes following Damon's annoying footsteps.

"Will you stop it!" Caroline yells at Damon who stops in his path, "it's annoying. Plus, to answer your question Elena I know how to get Katherine. We'll use Elena as bait because Katherine has been following you. We set a trap for her and then we you know," She made a motion of slicing of her head.

"Yeah we get it all right," Damon said clenching his teeth.

"What's got you in a foul mood?" Caroline said taking her feet off the table. She stood up and walked towards him ignoring Elena's confused look.

"Does this have anything to do with your love for Katherine?" She whispered, "If it does I won't kill her. You can have her all to yourself but stay the hell away from me. I don't think I'd be able to be nice to her for more than 30 seconds," She says quietly. Damon shakes his head clearing his throat, "Elena are you in?" She nods her head standing up quietly, "What about Stefan?" She asks quietly.

Caroline laughs, "I took care of him don't worry about it. He's down in the cellar pumped with vervain," She grabs a map and places it on the table. She grabs a red marker from her back pocket, drawing a circle in the middle.

"This is where we'll be holding Elena," She then draws another circle further away, "This is where we'll negotiate with Katherine while Damon take Katherine to this location," She says pointing to another circle. "Damon. You'll distract Katherine while I take Elena to the old church with the spell that keeps vampires inside. Once Katherine comes to get Elena she'll step inside the tomb and viola. We have our Katherine!" She says holding her hands in the air with a huge grin.

Damon sighs but nods slowly, "It may actually work. It's that crazy it might just work," He smiles before hugging Caroline tightly, "Thanks goldilocks!" He turns to each other and raises his arms in the air, "Let's kill that psycho witch!" before walking back to his bedroom. Caroline turns to see Elena's eyes following him with both longing and concern. Caroline snaps her fingers, "Eyes back up here. Stefan is my best friend even when I'm humanity less. You break his heart I'll break yours literally," She hisses at Elena. Elena nods before running out of the room towards her car. Caroline laughs when she hears the engine accelerate. She walks into the kitchen to find Uncle Zach at the table with a newspaper in his hands. He looks up spotting Caroline, "Care to tell me why Stefan is locked in the cellar?" Caroline just shrugs sitting beside him. She's wearing black jeans and her shirt for the Grill. She has to leave in a few minutes but maybe she should explain to Zach why is ancestor is locked downstairs. "We have a plan to kill Katherine and Stefan doesn't want to go through with it," She says propping her head on her hands. She runs them through her long blonde locks.

"How long does he have to stay in there?" Zach asks with a curious look.

"Couple of days until we lure Katherine out," She says with a wink before standing up and grabbing her leather jacket.

"Does this have anything to do with your relationship?" He calls out after her.

"Shouldn't mess with Caroline," She said walking towards the door. When she opens she finds Tyler standing there with flowers in his hand. He's wearing a tux and holds a black bag under his arms.

"What are you doing here?" She asks frustrated, "I've got to go to work," She says pushing past him. He grabs her arm pulling her to a stop, "You actually don't. I asked little Gilbert to cover you shift. We really need to talk," He said smiling sadly at her. She runs a hand through her hair before walking back inside. He follows her to the living room where Damon is standing.

"This must be the ex-boyfriend," Damon said with a glass of bourbon in his hand.

"Who is he?" Tyler asks Caroline as she takes a seat.

"Tyler Dickwood meet Damon Salvatore. Salvatore meet my cheating ex-boyfriend. Now that that's out of the way what do you want?" She asks massaging her temple.

"I wanted some privacy," He said glaring at Damon who was smirking at Caroline.

"Damon, please," She asked meeting his eyes. He nods before whispering in her ear, "Stefan's going to break free in 5 minutes. He can here you and clearly doesn't like Dickwood, nice touch by the way, so I'd hurry this up," He said before walking to his room.

"You've got one minute," She says resting against the couch.

"Actually you don't," She turns to find Stefan in the door way.

"What the hell is wrong with you? One brother not enough? When you're done with these assholes give me a call. I could probably screw you harder than them whore," Tyler shouts at Caroline walking towards the door. Caroline sits with her mouth gaping open trying to comprehend what he just said.

"That does it," Stefan said punching Tyler hard in the face. Tyler stumbled backwards holding his face in his hands. Caroline stood up ready to walk over to Tyler before Zach held her back. She turns to see Damon holding Stefan back, Stefan barely able to control his anger. If Zach hadn't stopped her she would have been dead. She shrugs Zach of before walking over to Stefan. "Stefan look I'll turn it on," She said feeling the emotions over powering her, "Help me through this Stefan. He's not worth it," She says feeling guilt piling on top of her. Stefan's eyes slowly became filled with compassion and worry before looking over shoulder at Stefan.

"Tyler," Caroline said turning around, "Please leave before I call your mother and tell her what you said. I have three witnesses here who heard what you said and I may actually get you," She said before pointing to the door. "As if I would accept your apology. I don't date Sophie's cheap seconds," She shoves him out before closing the door behind her. Stefan looks at her with a confusion in his eyes, "Can somebody please tell me what is going on?"


	12. Chapter 12

**F.E.A.R**

 **I hope everyone's enjoying themselves. I am also sorry for how long it has taken me to post. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Also I'd like to know whether people like Stelena of Delena. It'll help with the storyline.**

 _ **ONLY THOSE**_

 _ **WHO CARE**_

 _ **ABOUT YOU**_

 _ **CAN HEAR**_

 _ **YOU WHEN**_

 _ **YOU'RE**_

 _ **QUIET.**_

"Is anyone going to explain to what just happened?" Uncle Zach asked confused.

"Well Zach, you see Caroline was talking to Dickwood," Damon said before Stefan cut him off.

"Enough Damon. Caroline can I talk to you?" When nobody moved he added, "in private?" Uncle Zach grabbed Damon before he could protest, dragging him out of the room. Caroline didn't move from her spot behind the couch. She stood perfectly still taking deep breaths contemplating whether she should punch or kiss Stefan. He did just walk in on a situation she could've handled however he did defend her when Tyler said those things. She slid a glance to where he was standing. His back was against the wall, his eyes closed taking deep breaths to calm himself. When he opened his eyes the veins rippled with hunger. Caroline took a staggered breath at his veins. He sped over to her so they were only inches apart. She held her breath waiting for him to say something. He didn't though. He kept looking at her all the things he wanted to say were visible in his eyes.

"Caroline look-"

"Stefan don't. You should go talk to your girlfriend. About the plan. About that stupid kiss. Tell her my emotions were turned off. Tell her it was my fault. The last thing I can take is you hating me for centuries," She said taking a step back. He just shook his head taking a step forward. Caroline glared at him, taking a step back, "I'm serious Stefan. Whatever happened between you and me while my emotions were off was entirely my fault. I'm also sorry for snapping your neck. I wanted to say thank you for Tyler but you were the one who started it. I'm pretty sure he was going to apologise to me and then you went ahead and ruined it by opening your fat ass mouth," She says crossing her arms. Stefan shakes his head again stepping closer so Caroline runs into the bookshelf. He puts two hand on either side of her head, trapping her against the shelf.

"Caroline, you should never have gone out with him. He was an ass. You deserve better then him," He was so close they could kiss and as much as Caroline wanted to he was Elena's. He always would be.

"I'm sorry Stefan. I should've listened to you. You were my best friend," She said softly holding a hand up to his cheek.

"Were?" He asked curiously.

"I think I need to discover myself before I can uncover the true you," She says with a small laugh.

"What do you mean the real me? I'm right here Caroline!" He shouted taking a step back.

"You've never been here. When you find me, give me a call," she said quietly.

She moved to her room but stopped turning around to face him.

"Stefan our chapter may have just ended but your story is just beginning," she pulled something out of her pocket and handed it to him, "write to me. Write about your crazy adventures. About our friends. Write about your life. Write for me so that I can take a piece of you with me after I part this world," She pushed the leather bound book into his hands smiling. And with that she walked away.

She stood at the front door with her heavy suitcase in his hands. A tear slipped out and she wiped it away. She stepped towards the door before hearing a friendly voice, "Were you going to say goodbye?" Damon said staring with his arms open.

She dropped the suitcase and ran into his arms.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked.

"I need to find myself. I need to discover the old me. I can't do it here," She said pulling back.

"I'll miss you," Damon said a tear slipping out of his eye.

"Was that an emotion Salvatore?" She asked with a wicked smile.

"No it was allergies. Now leave before I call you back," He said pushing her away.

"She walked towards the door saying goodbye to her old life.

"I'll see you soon," She said slamming the past behind her.

Stefan's first Diary entry

F.E.A.R

It consumes people. It's contagious. What Caroline feared the most was saying goodbye to the people she cared about the most. That was what I thought. It turns out it's losing herself and never finding that part again.

I understand her. I thought my biggest fear was being hurt, my heart being torn apart.

It's not. It's losing my best friend. Losing a part of my soul. It's losing Caroline.

So Caroline if you are reading this, which you probably never will I'm telling you that I will wait a lifetime to find you. I will find me too. I will find that part of my soul that knows I love you and I will confront it. You are apart of me. You are the best of me. I love you Caroline. I need you Caroline. It's like needing air to breathe.

Fear. It's contagious but not as bad as love.

I Love. You. Caroline.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 - Hi, Danny Lockwood**

 **How is everyone? Sorry I haven't written in a while. I got my wisdom teeth taken out and haven't felt like writing in a while but I'm back now. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Quick recap:**

"What the hell is wrong with you? One brother not enough? When you're done with these assholes give me a call. I could probably screw you harder than them whore," Tyler shouts at Caroline walking towards the door.

"Stefan our chapter may have just ended but your story is just beginning," she pulled something out of her pocket and handed it to him, "write to me. Write about your crazy adventures. About our friends. Write about your life. Write for me so that I can take a piece of you with me after I part this world," She pushed the leather bound book into his hands smiling. And with that she walked away.

So Caroline if you are reading this, which you probably never will I'm telling you that I will wait a lifetime to find you. I will find me too. I will find that part of my soul that knows I love you and I will confront it.

Fear. It's contagious but not as bad as love.

I Love. You. Caroline.

 _ **SOME STEPS NEED TO**_

 _ **BE TAKEN ALONE. IT'S**_

 _ **THE ONLY WAY TO**_

 _ **REALLY FIGURE OUT**_

 _ **WHERE YOU NEED TO BE.**_

"How come you never get burnt? It is so unfair?" Caroline turned her head to the side staring at her new friend Summer who is lying down sunbathing beside her.

"Must be my skin?" Caroline said sitting up pulling her sunglasses off. She scanned the beach at all the boys and girls laughing and running around.

"I can't believe it has only been a year since you moved to Australia? It feels like a life time ago!" Summer said now sitting up to stare at her younger brother playing in the sand.

"It definitely feels like a life time ago," Caroline mused before reaching for her phone. Why was she on a beach in Australia hanging out with Summer? Great question. If only she remembered the real reason. Stefan needed to find himself and discover who he should be with. What she really meant was she could not stand around and wait for somebody to love her. Her blood hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she wore a floral bikini that complemented her skin tone. As soon as she went to lie down a cat call came from her right. She sat up ready to glare at the idiot before smiling at her boyfriend. Danny walked down the beach wearing his board shorts and … nothing else. She sighed happily, standing up to meet him, flinging her arms around his neck and kissing him slowly. His hand snaked around her holding her waist tightly. She pulled back for air smiling up at him.

"Hi," she whispered breathless.

"Hi," he said his voice raspy. Danny wasn't like most guys since he was well… a vampire. He moved to Australia 50 years ago and is over 200 years old. He understood Caroline well. They have been dating for a year they were happily girlfriend and boyfriend.

"How was work?" Caroline asked running her hands up his smooth chest, over the contours of his muscles and back up to his sandy blond hair.

"As well as it could be," She smiled when he bent to kiss her, "I really missed you," he said holding her hands. She smiled sweetly at him pecking him on the cheek, "Let's get out of here," She said grasping his hand tightly. He nodded quickly a smirk forming on his lips.

Caroline went to grab her towel before she heard someone tsk. She looked up to see Summer staring at her and Danny faking throwing up.

"Bugger off," Caroline said with a laugh. As they walked away Caroline heard her shout.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Caroline huffed out a laugh and blew her a kiss.

"There isn't a lot you wouldn't do," She said. Summer threw her hands in the air and holding up her beer.

"True dat," and with that Caroline turned back to Danny who was pulling her towards the park.

She laughed slowly following him since it had begun to grow dark and she didn't want to step on something horrifying.

He stopped and leant against the railing of the small slide, "Do you remember when we first met?" Caroline nodded a smile growing and the butterflies in her stomach started to flutter.

"The memory's a little faint, why don't you remind me?" She said and a small smile tugged at his lips.

"I heard this scream and I came racing to save someone who I thought was a little girl from the slides. Turns out it was you. A spider has fallen on your arm and you were flying around everywhere it was so adorable. I swooped in saving you from the terrible spider," He said walking towards her. She backed up playfully bumping into the play rock wall behind her. He placed two hands on either side of her face leaning in dangerously close.

"Hi," he said, the playfulness clear as day in his voice, "Danny Lockwood," he said introducing himself.

"Any relation to Tyler Lockwood?" She had asked him that day. She smiled at their re-enactment.

"Cousin. He's an ass though. Why? Do you know him?" He asked trying to be very serious.

"We went out for a bit before he cheated on me with the head cheerleader. Long story short; we are so over," She said her eyes sparkling.

"So… what is the name of the beautiful lady who dated my stupid idiotic cousin?"

"Caroline Forbes," She said closing the distance between each other. His tongue darted into her mouth, exploring her. She nipped on his bottom lip tugging it into her mouth. A throat cleared and they both came up for air. Caroline peaked over Danny's shoulder puzzled, "Damon?"

"Look at what I found. Playing with your food isn't ladylike Care bare," He said with a laugh.

Danny turned around and the colour drained from Damon's face.

"Daniel Lockwood, long time no see," He said coldly.

"Damon Salvatore, pleasure as always," Danny said glaring at him.

"Guess I don't need to introduce you guys. Danny this is Damon my so called brother," She said pointing at the broody man.

"Older brother," Damon added with a smirk.

"Damon this is Danny… my boyfriend."

"Well," Damon said clapping his hands, "Now that that's over there is a tiny little problem back in Mystic Falls.

"And what is that Damon? I told you I wasn't coming back," Caroline said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Katherine's alive. And she's back in town."

Caroline didn't even remember the rest of the conversation as she blacked out, her head hitting the sandy floor hard.


End file.
